super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Bandicoot VS Team Headdy
''Team Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot, Sparkster, Duck Hunt Dog, Rayman, Mega-Man and Luigi) VS Team Headdy (Headdy, Pac-Man, Captain America, Mario, Ryu and Spider-Man) ''is A What-If? Death Battle. it's Team or Team from to the Death Battle. Description Battle of TV Shows and Video Games Which all maybe is the Team Battle. Interlude * Superman: In TV Shows and Video Games we look to the Awesome fun games and tv shows. * Goku: All Man Baby! The Video Games Like: Mega-Man, Luigi, Mario, Ryu, Pac-Man, Headdy, Rayman, Duck Hunt Dog, Sparkster and Crash Bandicoot is all fun games. * Superman: and to the TV shows like: Captain America and Spider-Man * Superman: And be we'll the team battle to the Team bandicoot vs Team Headdy, one win and one lost. and today. * Goku: Who going to...The DEATH BATTLE!!! Crash Bandicoot * Superman: The Crash Bandicoot has spin to the Sony PlayStation from 1996. tell to the Best friend to Spyro The Dragon, and to creator game made in Naughty Dog. * Goku: All this Better. who like little Bandicoot, but...look with Sonic and Mario this is the all consoles. but how getting this, right Superman? * Superman: That's Correct Goku. So The Team Battle to east fun. * Goku: But the power is Super, Super, Super Spinning! but...The Stages to the N. Sanity Island series on the Crash Bandicoot. But I Want to Crash Bandicoot Wins. * Superman: Okay Goku. Is going to get have or not. * Goku: Okay Okay Okay! Luigi * Superman: The Luigi, alls The Old Nintendo Characters, is call game...Luigi's Manison. * Goku: Oh Boy! I Love this game. But...Why luigi is Scared. but how? * Goku: The Mario's friend with the Luigi. Not bad again. * Superman: So Luigi is going to tails or Death Battle. * Goku: No! Luigi is win from the Epic Fight. Luigi hate Death battle. * Superman: All Right goku. Enough already. * Superman: Who want to the Teams? and yourself get winner from the teams. * Goku: Oh Yeah Baby! Is time to the Looking on the Characters! Duck Hunt Dog * Goku: Wow! The Dog is Nintendo Characters is shooting guns on the Controller video games! I Love this Games again. * Superman: Goku, I, Said, Enough. We re gonna like this Duck Hunt on the NES. * Goku: Yeeeeeeeeeah...Right? * Superman: The Nintendo Power is comic with Archie Comic and Sega. for last team and get the winner. * Goku: Dog is looking everyone on the super smash bros on wii u. * Superman: you going to the teams and not to died. understand. * Goku: Fuck Yeah! * Goku: Goodbye Dog. Rayman * Goku: Oh my god, Rayman is cool super magical punching from the Head. * Superman: never going to Rayman is killer and what your die. * Goku: But....I Love this rayman the games. * Superman: and the missing from the rayman legends on the playstation 4. and the new games has creator made in Ubisoft. * Goku: AlRight! I love Ubisoft. * Goku: Looks like gonna strongs on the under super. Rayman vs Crash is ssb crusade, And get to the Fighting. * Superman: Now going to characters or not. Sparkster * Superman: The Sparkster is the little Possum on the all consoles ever. * Goku: Hey! That's not Possum man. Is Fucking this shit. * Superman: Goku, Watch Your Language right now. * Superman: So..What is rocket is a Powers in the Hero. and four battles games final battle. * Goku: Oh Man. i am so Bored superman. * Superman: Were going to save my life. and the end, from the Sparkster and get after consoles. * Superman: So Let's gonna look under characters. * Superman: from right now! Mega-Man * Superman: Mega-Man, The Mega-man is the robot man on the Capcom video games. * Goku: Don't Talk me, Super..Super...man. * Superman: and gonna super robot and watch looking pet. it's called, Rush, Oh Yes! is the Young Puppy with Mega Man. * Superman: And to the Mega Man is video games liked the robot controllers, the save the Heroes. * Superman: forget dare my sonic is the new sega game. * Superman: and so, Mega Man is too super robot. Headdy * Superman: The Headdy, headdy on the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive from the Likes Sonic, Ristar and NIGHTS. * Superman: Headdy vs Rayman is going to the playing video games battle. The Fighter is that's so.. * Superman: Goku? Goku? Goku!! * Goku: W-w-w-w-what, Happened? I Want going to Sleep tonight. * Superman: Goku, You're not getting death battle from the team? Now get up right now! * Goku: I'm sorry superman. * Goku: Okay let's looking the Headdy, wait, what the hell is this a head. The Face broken not to play. * Superman: Okay, Now we going to too characters. Pac-Man * Goku: Oh My God! Pac-Man is eating the ghosts scary. but how the fuck this pac this. * Superman: The Pac-Man is video games on the Namco Characters. * Goku: But, What the fuck is pac-man on the PlayStation and Xbox. i like the consoles with Pac-Man. * Superman: Pac-Man, Mario and Sonic...with have video games battles, and to the final to the Winner. * Goku: Pac-Man is die by Ghosts. * Goku: The Is Not going to the stupid modern. * Goku: I want to Old Games. * Goku: Pac-Man vs Sonic cartoon worlds on the battle. * Superman: How the Heck Team or Team from the death battle. Captain America * Superman: How about the Captain America on the main Characters to Marvel. marvel likes Spiderman, Hulk and Iron Man. * Goku: Oh yes. I Like USA, but how to the Marvel heroes to Captain America, Spider Man and Hulk is marvel superheroes. right? * Superman: Right? * Superman: The Strong is going best ever. * Goku: (Street Fighter TV series) Yes! Yes! * Superman: And the Captain america super powers. * Superman: Now let's going to characters today. * Goku: Let's to the my friend! Mario * Superman: Mario...The Mario is the Nintendo characters under video games console. * Goku: But. I'm the Fight with Mario? NNNNNOOOOO! * Goku: Mario is Super Star video games fighting to Bowser. * Superman: The Turtle name...Koopas. The Koopas the turtles is the going to bowser kills Mario. * Goku: WHAT?? BUT Mario gonna help with Peach! * Goku: Mario going to faster have the world. * Superman: You're so good goku! * Goku: Now let's to characters my friend superman. Ryu * Goku: HEY! That's young guy is going fights with me. * Superman: The Ryu, Ryu is street fighter characters video games on the Capcom Series. * Goku: Capcom is ryu and mega man too.... * Superman: Don't Worry goku. So Ryu power with Ken going to the fighting is alright. * Goku: I Want to fight with Little Guy ryu. * Goku: Yeah, Right. So what is this the Power ball. he turn a Going to Fire ball. and the looking the world from japan. * Superman: The Japan stages is gonna fighter battle. * Superman: and you and the last perfect. * Goku: Why the Perfect. * Superman: Perfect is gonna win. * Goku: Oh! Right! Let's to the characters too. Spider-Man * Superman: The Spider-Man, Spider-Man is the So animals heores on the Marvel Characters. * Goku: Hey! why to Blue and Red with Sonic, and Mario. team battle is going killer. * Superman: The happended is going to video games and tv shows or the team or team from the The Death Battle. * Goku: Okay, let's get the too easy. * Superman: Okay! Gonna fighting is going teams. * Goku and Superman: From The DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! DEATH BATTLE!!! Gallery Crash VS Headdy.png|Crash Bandicoot VS Dynamite Headdy Sparkster vs Mario.png|Sparkster VS Mario Mega Man VS Ryu.jpg|Mega Man VS Ryu Rayman VS Pac Man.jpg|Rayman VS Pac-Man Luigi VS Spider Man.jpg|Luigi VS Spider Man Duck Hunt Dog VS CA.jpg|Duck Hunt Dog VS Captain America